It s Just Sex for You
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Roronoa Zoro: joven, atractivo y entrenado para enfrentarse a cualquier situación. Nico Robin: joven, hermosa y siempre dispuesta a un poco de diversión. A solas, ¿tan extraño sería que buscasen disfrutar de su compañía? ¿A quién le podría hacer daño?


**It's Just Sex for You**

Durante el trayecto hasta la siguiente isla que indicaba la aguja se encontraron con una que no era registrada debido a su bajo nivel de magnetismo, en comparación con la otra. Por ello podrían haber pasado en ella todo el tiempo que les apeteciera, aunque solamente usarían el necesario para echarle un vistazo y conseguir provisiones y demás útiles para sustituir todo lo usado hasta ahora.

Claro que, luego de varios encuentros en donde hubo que pelear seriamente, esta isla en sí misma parecía lo que era con su tiempo veraniego: un Paraíso.

Por ello cada mugiwara quería bajar a tierra y poder pasar un buen rato y los habituales que se quedaban atrás para vigilar el Sunny también tenían ganas de un poco de diversión. Afortunadamente dos de ellos no pusieron ningún impedimento para quedarse a bordo. Bueno, uno de ellos por lo menos ya que el otro se encontraba durmiendo y decidieron que no había necesidad de despertarle para algo sin tanta importancia.

¿Si dormía qué importaba el saber que habían llegado a una nueva isla?

Aunque la mayoría habría preferido que hubiera seguido durmiendo hasta que todos estuvieran de regreso al anochecer y pareciese que nadie hubiera bajado a tierra. Claro que eso simplemente era un deseo y, viendo que se encontraba despierto cuando regresaron, irrealizable.

Todos se encontraban de lo más contento y relajado hasta que uno de ellos, como no podía ser de otra forma, Sanji, se percató del vestuario que gastaban sus dos nakama y puso el grito en el cielo.

—¿Qué significa todo eso?— le gritó a Zoro, porque ni en broma le gritaría a Robin, por supuesto, con una vena a punto de reventarle tanto en la frente como en el cuello.

Zoro vestía solamente un pantalón pirata, y no se trataba de ningún chiste, mientras que Robin iba en bikini junto a un pareo semejante al que usaba habitualmente.

Nada fuera de lo normal, para el resto de sus nakama. Intolerable para Sanji por encontrarse Zoro a solas, durante casi todo el día, con Robin.

Nami, por motivos muy diferentes a los de Sanji, les lanzó unas miradas de lo más sugestivas a sus dos nakama pero, conociendo como se las gastaba Zoro, sobre todo porque no diría nada, se dirigió a Robin.

—Sí, ¿qué es lo que habéis estado haciendo todo este tiempo a solas?— si su tono de voz no fuera suficiente para dejar claras sus intenciones, la manera en que movía las cejas ayudaba bastante a ello.

Robin no parecía nada molesta por la curiosidad patente de sus nakama, ni molesta por las insinuaciones tan obvias que gastaban mientras que Zoro, simplemente, les ignoraba como hacía siempre que el tema no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

—Nada fuera de lo habitual— empezó a explicar Robin—. He leído un poco, tomé el Sol y cuando Zoro terminó de entrenar, luego de tomar su siesta, se me antojó el que, al estar a solas, podíamos disfrutar de un sexo en la playa— dijo con total naturalidad.

Con la única excepción de Luffy, que no parecía enterarse muy bien de lo que significaban aquellas palabras, el resto de los mugiwara tendrían que recoger la mandíbula que se les desencajó hasta tocar en la cubierta.

—¿NANI?

La incredulidad, y otras reacciones, por parte de sus nakama contrarrestaban con la calma presente en Robin que le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa a Zoro. O sea, una de sus habituales sonrisas reservadas para su tranquilo nakama.

El que Zoro le correspondiera con una de sus diabólicas medias sonrisas tampoco era de mucha ayuda para que sus nakama pudieran recuperar el sentido de la realidad.

Usopp se volvió y caminó apuradamente hasta la cocina en donde desapareció hasta regresar con un vaso de zumo en la mano para regresar al mismo lugar en dónde se encontraba antes. A su lado Brook se encontraba con una taza de te y Franky con uno de sus botellines de cola para que los tres terminasen por tomar un sorbo de sus bebidas.

Al instante las escupieron teatralmente.

—¿Tú…?— a Usopp le fallaba la voz— ¿… y tú?

—Ahora comprendo el por qué siempre os quedabais atrás tan a menudo— se decía más para sí mismo Franky que para los demás.

—Con la sorpresa casi se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas… claro está que no tengo ojos porque solamente soy huesos. Yo ho ho ho— la broma de Brook solamente fue reída por parte de Luffy, que fue lo único que pareció comprender—. Entonces no tendrás ningún problema en dejarme ver tus brag…

Una patada doble, por parte de Sanji y Nami, lanzó a Brook contra el exterior del puesto de vigía para rebotar y caer en el banco que había al lado del timón en donde se quedó boca abajo todo retorcido. Como mucho con unas fracturas… aunque es lógico si contamos que solamente es huesos.

—Era obvio el que ambos sois sexualmente activos, la verdad es que todos vosotros lo sois, pero no sabía que fuerais pareja sexual y que copulabais de manera habitual. Bueno, menos Brook porque solamente es huesos— dijo con toda la inocencia, y profesionalidad, que poseía Chopper solamente para ganarse una incendiaria mirada por parte de Sanji que lo hizo estremecerse de miedo y buscar refugio junto a Usopp. El cual ya había encontrado el suyo tras la titánica figura de Franky.

Luffy se acercó hasta una ansiosa, por saber todos los detalles, Nami que casi parecía estar a punto de entrar en frenesí.

—¿Yo también soy sexualmente activo?— le preguntó Luffy con una confusa molestia por no saber muy bien de qué trataba todo esto—. ¿Por qué nadie me lo ha dicho antes? Soy vuestro senchou y deberíais decirme a mí las cosas primero para que no tenga que enterarme en último lugar.

Nami apenas había escuchado ni media palabra de lo dicho por Luffy teniendo su atención en Robin y lo sucedido entre esta y Zoro durante la ausencia de los demás. No solamente en este día sino, por lo que parecía ser, durante muchas otras ocasiones.

—¿Nani?— sin perder de vista a Robin, Nami miró de reojo para Luffy—. ¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Luffy?

—¿Que si somos semánticamente activos no deberíamos ovular en pareja?— el propio Luffy se dio cuenta de que algo no sonaba bien—. ¿O era otra cosa?

—Ah, ¿te refieres a que como somos sexualmente activos deberíamos copular como pareja, Luffy?— le aclaró Nami sonriendo ampliamente.

—Eso es— asintió Luffy contento por haberlo dicho bien, o medianamente bien—. Shishishishi deberíamos copular.

Tanto Nami como Luffy reían juntos al haberse aclarado la situación.

—¡NO ES PARA TOMÁRSELO EN BROMA!— le gritó Nami arreándole tal puñetazo que lo lanzó, de pleno, en la cocina—. Y vosotros ya podéis ir moviéndoos— les ordenó al resto de sus nakama—. ¡MENOS VOSOTROS DOS!— detuvo a voz en grito a Zoro y Robin que también se disponían a salir de cubierta—. Vosotros ya me podéis ir explicando todo esto con todo detalle.

A pesar de la orden dada por Nami, el resto de los Mugiwara se las arregló para tratar de escuchar acerca de lo sucedido entre Zoro y Robin, cada uno a su manera. Claro que les habría sido más sencillo si no se hubieran quedado en cubierta apoyados en la barandilla de babor. Más atentos al horizonte que a las peticiones por parte de Nami.

—¿Puedo?— le preguntó a Zoro que, habiéndose cruzado un pierna mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre las manos contra el mástil, se encogió levemente de hombros denotando que no le importaba y que podía hablar si así era su intención—. Muy bien. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Por el principio estaría bien— farfulló Nami molesta por la molesta espera a la que la estaban obligando.

—De acuerdo, Nami. Yo nací en la isla de Ohara en el…

—¡No tan al principio!— le gritó Nami exasperada por la diversión que su nakama estaba obteniendo a su costa—. ¡Y tú no te rías!

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A REÍRTE DE NAMI-SWAN, PEDAZO DE MARIMO CON…?

—**¡Y tú cállate y no te metas!**— el tono frío y letal de Nami silenció al momento a un Sanji que se encontró arrodillado en el umbral de la cocina cual cachorro amaestrado—. Empieza de una vez…

Tampoco ayudaba al autocontrol de Nami el ver el gesto divertido en el rostro de Robin. Estaba claro que la morena se estaba divirtiendo y, aunque siempre la apoyaba en ello, no era tan agradable cuando era ella el origen de dicho humor.

—Está bien, está bien…— ahora Nami entendía mejor las antiguas quejas por parte de Zoro a la provocadora actitud por parte de Robin—. Luego de haberos marchado decidí que podía leer un poco— y cuando no, pensó Nami— mientras Zoro continuaba durmiendo.

—La verdad es que cuando me desperté aún seguía leyendo y al ver que no había nadie más supuse lo que sucedió así que decidí aprovechar uno de los pocos momentos de calma para entrenar en cubierta…

—¿PERO PARA QUÉ TE PREPARÉ ENTONCES EL GIMNASIO?— no pudo evitar el quejarse Franky para acto seguido percatarse de su error.

—**¡DEJAD DE INTERRUMPIR DE UNA VEZ!**

Por lo menos, en esta ocasión, Nami no eligió lanzar ninguna amenaza, más allá de su mirada asesina que no dejaba lugar a dudas de lo que le sucedería a quién se atreviera a interrumpir nuevamente.

—Como decía Zoro, decidió entrenar en cubierta justo cuando me percaté de que el Sol pegaba con fuerza suficiente como para que dejase marcada la presencia de mi libro en mi piel por lo que dejé de leer para tomar un poco de Sol.

Como si lo necesitase aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿cuándo no viene bien el tomar un poco el Sol?

—Pero lo mismo valdría para las marcas del bikini— bufó Nami ante la pobre excusa elegida por Robin para ¿exhibirse? ante Zoro.

—Lo sé, por eso me encargué de que no me quedasen marcas— le replicó Robin con su habitual tono certero con el que dejaba claro que nada se le escapaba y, al mismo tiempo, te provocaba.

Las palabras de su nakama no tardaron nada en darse a comprender y Nami no pudo evitar dejar claras muestras, en su rostro, de la sorpresa que recibió por su causa. ¿Sutilidad? Eso se suponía que era lo que esgrimía Robin pero, ¿con esta aclaración por su parte?

¿Qué había de sutil el tomar el Sol en cubierta completamente desnuda?

La mayoría de sus nakama, los que entendían de lo que se estaba hablando, se quedaron boquiabiertos, antes de mudar a una expresión totalmente pervertida por no poder evitar el imaginarse a Robin en todo su esplendor. Es que ella ayudaba mucho con la manera en que se encontraba vestida en estos momentos.

—Fue entonces cuando al ver a Zoro todo sudado, con su respiración forzada por el esfuerzo realizado que sentí la necesidad de disfrutar un poco de un apetecible sexo en la playa.

—¡Pero teníais que vigilar el Sunny mientras estábamos el resto fuera!— interrumpió, en esta ocasión, y sin poder evitarlo, Usopp.

A Nami, finalmente, le estalló, no literalmente, la vena en su sien y se encaminó a paso ligero hasta donde se encontraban sus nakama. Justo cuando Luffy salió de la cocina comiendo un pedazo de carne que Sanji había dejado preparada para la cena.

—¡Oi, Nami!— la saludó ya olvidándose de que no debían hablar para no interrumpir la conversación recién interrumpida.

Una patada bien dada en el rostro de su senchou mandó a Luffy por los aires, aunque le hizo comerse de golpe, y nunca mejor dicho, su meshi. Para luego hacer lo propio con un, silencioso como los muertos, Brook que, tieso como un… cadáver, se fue riendo hasta caer al agua.

Un escalofrío recorrió el pequeño cuerpo de Chopper cuando se convirtió en el objetivo de la calculadora mirada de Nami y, antes de poder huir, fue agarrado por uno de sus astas para ser lanzado con fuerza por la borda.

—¿Y YO QUÉ ES LO QUE HICE?— se lamentaba Chopper entre gritos y llantos mientras volaba por los aires.

Nami se volvió hacia los tres nakama restantes y señaló en dirección a dónde había arrojado a los demás por la borda.

—Ir a recogerlos— les ordenó para acto seguido volver junto a Robin.

Sanji fue el único que siguió la orden de la akage con total devoción mientras que Usopp y Franky estaban más preocupados por salvar la vida de sus nakama.

—¡Tus órdenes son deseos a cumplir, Nami-swan!

Por lo menos había quedado bien claro a lo que se atenían de atreverse a interrumpir nuevamente la conversación de Nami con Robin y Zoro.

Nami se plantó ante sus nakama, más bien ante Robin puesto que Zoro estaba algo más alejado, con las manos en jarras para dejar bien clara su postura. Un gesto que no fue del todo bien debido a que aquellos dos no estaban mirando para ella sino que parecían más bien perdidos en sus propios pensamientos con la vista en ese horizonte que nunca se llega a alcanzar.

—¿Queréis prestarme atención o tendré que tirar a Robin por la borda para lograrlo?

—Sumimasen, Nami— se disculpó Robin girándose para encararla, aunque apoyada contra la barandilla.

En cambio Zoro no reprimió una ligera carcajada.

—Eso me gustaría verlo— aseguró con una maliciosa media sonrisa.

Ciertamente la amenaza de Nami distaba mucho de poder llegar a realizarse pero esa no era su intención, a pesar de los buenos ejemplos recientemente realizados, sino que lo que pretendía con ella era tener la atención de sus dos nakama. Algo que podía considerarse como objetivo cumplido.

—Pues no tenséis mucho la situación porque entonces lo veréis de primera mano— siguió Nami en sus trece de amenazarles con imposibles.

—Pero luego tendrías que ir a sacarla del agua— le aseguró Zoro dando un bostezo y rascarse perezosamente la nuca.

Aquello, si bien no pertenecía a la conversación previa, captó la atención de Nami. Robin no pareció mostrar ninguna reacción de manera visible ante las palabras de Zoro.

—¿No te lanzarías a evitar que Robin se ahogase?

Nami no sabía a ciencia cierta si sentirse sorprendida o molesta por la actitud de Zoro. Sobre todo por lo que ahora podía entreverse acerca de la relación más cercana que tenía con Robin.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo si tú eres la culpable?— se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo de lo más obvio—. ¿No se dice que quién la hace la paga? Pues de la misma forma que me hiciste pagar por el dinero prestado en Loguetown tú deberías tomar las responsabilidades al lanzar por la borda a Robin.

—No me devolviste el dinero— le recordó Nami.

Zoro rodó los ojos cansado de ese tema y consigo mismo por haberlo traído nuevamente a la primera plana.

—Me perdonaste la deuda al salvar a Vivi en Whisky Peak— fue su turno para hacerle recordar a Nami y el de ella de rodar los ojos molesta porque era cierto.

—No estábamos hablando de deudas así que deja de cambiar de tema— cortó por lo sano Nami tratando de volver al tema principal—. ¿Cuéntame como fue ese sexo en la playa?

Nami vio como Robin echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro en dirección a Zoro y le dedicó lo que uno consideraría una peligrosa sonrisa pero que, para sorpresa de la akage, fue correspondida por una de idéntica factura por el kenshi. Una vez Robin se quedó satisfecha de su conexión con Zoro volvió su atención a Nami.

—Primero le dejé hacer a Zoro porque, bueno, me gusta como usa las manos pero empezó a quedar claro que no sabía muy bien qué hacer…

Esto sacó un gemido de sorpresa por parte de Nami que buscó la mirada de Zoro.

—¿En serio?— Nami negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada—. Zoro, contigo se me ha caído un mito.

Aunque no pudo evitar una ínfima sonrisa burlona que se topó con el gesto adusto de su nakama. Uno que contrastaba con el divertido que formaban los labios de Robin con el que Nami se quedó de manera cómplice.

—Entonces decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y controlar la situación. Por supuesto que Zoro siguió con interés todas mis acciones, los sutiles movimientos realizados y la gracilidad de mis dedos, con absoluta atención. Estaba claro que no pretendía quedarse sumiso una segunda vez. Y así fue— Nami parecía no caber en sí misma de la emoción por el relato—. Para nuestro segundo sexo en la playa decidió ser el activo de la pareja aunque decidió incluirme al dirigir las acciones de mis manos durante toda la acción.

Los intentos por recuperar el aliento por parte de los tres usuarios de akuma no mi recién rescatados, incluido Brook a pesar de no tener sistema respiratorio, volvió a interrumpir el relato de Robin. Claro que Sanji lo hizo de una manera más directa arrastrándose por cubierta totalmente desesperado.

—¿Por qué, Robin-chwan? Pero si es un marimo sin cerebro.

—La verdad es que luego de acabar quedó claro que las dificultades que tuvimos, aunque esperadas, dejaron claro que habría sido mejor no habernos precipitado. Y Zoro me dijo que si lo que quería era ir a lo seguro que debería habértelo pedido a ti.

No se podía decir quién era el que se encontraba más sorprendido de todos los mugiwara pero sí quien se tomó la reacción más directa puesto que Nami se acercó hasta Zoro para darle un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa?— le gritó Zoro todo enfadado con la akage.

—¡Bakayarou!— le respondió con igual enfado—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a Robin luego de haberlo hecho? ¿Quién te crees qué es?

—La verdad es que Zoro tenía razón.

Parecía ser que como si tratasen de superarse en querer asombrar a sus nakama con cada intervención porque las palabras, tranquilas, de Robin casi produjeron un ataque en los presentes.

Sanji pareció recuperarse de golpe y se puso en pie cogiendo a Robin de la mano dispuesto a lanzarse por la borda y llevarla hasta la playa cercana a donde se encontraban anclados. Por una vez tenía que estar agradecido por algo que hubiera dicho Zoro. Vivir para ver.

—Verás lo acertada de esta sabia decisión, Robin-chwan— pero la morena usó unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ para detener el ímpetu de su nakama—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que, a estas horas, prefiero más, para probar, un sexo en la hierba— le explicó con toda la naturalidad que esta situación no debería tener.

A Sanji casi le dio un síncope allí mismo, mientras su mano libre trataba de evitar el sufrir una hemorragia nasal por culpa de las palabras de Robin, mientras miraba para el perfecto césped de cubierta.

—¡Largo todo el mundo de cubierta ahora mismo!— les gritó Sanji a todos sus nakama antes de volverse con gesto dócil hacia Nami—. Lamento mucho el que pueda afectarte dolorosamente el que Robin me haya elegido personalmente a mí— le dijo a la akage que miró para él con gesto plano sin mostrar ningún tipo de reacción—. Mira, en la cocina tienes unos deliciosos aperitivos para tomar mientras…

—No, no los hay porque ya me los he comido— le interrumpió Luffy con suma tranquilidad ganándose la mirada furiosa del resto de sus nakama a su espalda.

Sanji se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina propia a su senchou.

—No importa, Nami-swan. Tienes un primer plato que puedes…

—No, también me lo he comido— volvió a interrumpirle la voz firme de Luffy.

—¡PUES DEJA DE COMER LA MESHI DE LOS DEMÁS DE UNA VEZ, BAKA!— gritó Sanji todo desesperado por toda esta pérdida de tiempo antes de volverse nuevamente hacia Nami al llegar a una conclusión perfecta para la situación—. Podrías unirte a Robin-chwan y a mí para el sexo en la hierba— le dijo todo esperanzado.

Por el gesto que puso Nami estaba claro que no era algo que elegiría por propia voluntad.

—Es muy… generoso por tu parte, Sanji-kun. Pero soy de las que piensan que tres son multitud— añadió mirando para Robin como si tratara de recordarle lo que había hecho antes con Zoro y cómo podía irse ahora con Sanji.

Por supuesto que la decisión de Nami hundió levemente a Sanji hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer con Robin.

—Está bien. No pasa nada— se fue animando Sanji—. Puedes esperar en la cocina que iré en un par de minutos.

La carcajada ahogada por parte de Zoro tuvo un ligero eco en Robin ante la elección de las palabras de Sanji que se dio cuenta, luego de fulminar al kenshi con la mirada, de cómo habían sonado.

—Quiero decir… que podrías tomarte una copa mientras aguardas por tu príncipe puesto que me llevará un buen rato y no me gusta el hacer esperar a una dama.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— la insinuación por parte de Zoro, que se encaminó hacia la cocina, hacia donde también se dirigían el resto de los mugiwara que no querían acabar nuevamente en el agua, estaba muy clara.

Tanto Sanji como la propia Nami fulminaron a Zoro, una vez más, con la mirada.

—A mí también me apetece tomar una copa, Sanji.

Al rubio casi se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar a Robin.

—No, digo… bueno, podrías esperar un poco y luego te ofreceré todas las copas que me pidas, Robin-chwan.

La morena le dedicó una mirada de ligera sorpresa y una maliciosa sonrisa, una idéntica a la que llevaba Zoro pero que ninguno de los tres podía ver al haberles dado la espalda en su camino hacia la cocina.

—Pero es que me sigue apeteciendo tomar ahora ese sexo en el césped para comprobar la diferencia con el sexo en la playa.

Sanji abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió de ella quedándose como pez fuera del agua. Nami, en cambio, tenía un gesto de sorpresa tal que sus cejas parecían querer dejar atrás su frente.

—¿Un sexo en el césped como 1 parte de vodka, 1 parte de destilado de durazno, media parte de southern comfort, ½ parte de curacao azul , 1 parte de licor de melón y 1 parte de jugo de naranja?

—¿Un sexo en la playa como 2 partes de vodka, 1 parte de destilado de durazno, 1 parte de jugo de naranja y 1 parte de jugo de arándanos mezclado en vaso alto con hielo y adornado con una rodaja de naranja?

A Sanji se le había resbalado la mano de Robin de su agarre al perder todas las fuerzas tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué creíais que estábamos hablando?

Los dos sorprendidos nakama siguieron con su vista perdida como Robin se encaminó hacia la cocina llegando a alcanzar a Zoro que no pareció haberse dado mucha prisa o que la propia Robin había apurado su paso para llegar hasta él. Vieron como, al llegar a su altura, se dedicaron una maliciosa sonrisa cómplice que dejaba claro la complicidad de aquellos dos en toda esta situación.

Pero lo que más sorprendió fue ver como la mano de Robin se deslizó por el brazo izquierdo de Zoro llegando a cogerle de la mano y ofrecerle una ligera opresión antes de liberársela y seguir su camino.

—¿Oi, Nami?— la voz de Luffy, a su lado, pareció sacarla levemente de su estado de sorpresa—. ¿Cuál es mejor, el sexo en la playa o en la hierba?

Si Sanji siguiera consciente esta pregunta habría obtenido una reacción por su parte pero, aunque se encontraba de pie y con los ojos abiertos, estaba totalmente inconsciente refugiado en un mundo en donde Robin no era pareja de Zoro y Luffy no le preguntaba por sexo a Nami.

—¿Uh? ¿Nani?— la mirada de la akage pasó de aquellos dos que, aparentemente, se habían burlado de ella con todo el descaro del mundo para caer sobre el gesto dubitativo de Luffy que seguía esperando por su respuesta.

—¿Que qué sexo es el mejor?— le preguntó todo caprichoso con un mohín.

—Conmigo.

No la respuesta que habría podido estar esperando Luffy al haberle dado dos posibilidades. Sobre todo al ser arrastrado por la akage hacia el camarote que esta compartía con Robin.

—¿Nani?— su confusión obvia.

—No, Nami.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**FIN**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

¿Está claro que me encantan los fics surgidos por dobles sentidos?

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
